The Main Six's Game
by RaichuFloette
Summary: After Applejack's constant persistence, the group finally decides to play the dreaded game of Truth or Dare. But soon things get out of hoof...literally.
1. Chapter 1

_**TRUTH OR DARE?**_

_**CHAPTER1**_

"Truth or dare…Twilight?"

Twilight froze. Rainbow was good at this game.

"Umm…." The unicorn gulped. "Truth." It was the egghead's decision, and of course she would pick truth.

Dash smirked. "Who in this room do you have a crush on?"

Twilight's purple eyes widened, and she gazed nervously at Dash, before muttering, "You."

Rainbow Dash looked utterly shocked and embarrassed; her plan had backfired.

"Truth or dare…." Twilight paused. "Applejack."

Applejack swallowed. "Dare."

Twilight grinned maniacally. "I dare you to walk up to Fluttershy and arm-wrestle with her."

"That's all?" Rainbow Dash groaned. "Twi, do you even KNOW how to play this game?"

"Fine!" snapped the purple unicorn. "I dare you to jump on Fluttershy and kiss her."

Applejack's eyes widened with horror.

"Do….do I have to?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, it's a dare," Rainbow Dash said.

Sucking up her pride, Applejack walked over to Fluttershy. She pinned the yellow pegasus down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Blushing, both ponies quickly scrambled away from each other.

"Truth or dare…" Applejack muttered, her face still red. "Rarity."

Rarity nearly jumped out of her skin. "Truth."

"Who's your least favorite pony in this room?" asked Applejack.

Rarity took a deep breath, looking down at her hooves.

"Please don't take this the wrong way…" she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut. "Umm….my least favorite pony is….."

The tension in the room grew stronger.

"…Pinkie Pie."

"WHAAAAAT?" the pink pony screamed. "Who CAN'T like me?!"

"She said don't take it the wrong way, sugarcube," AJ reminded her.

"Truth or dare…." Rarity stopped for dramatic effect. "Fluttershy."

"T-T-T-T-Truth," Fluttershy stammered nervously.

"Do you have a crush on anypony?" Rarity questioned with a smirk.

Fluttershy's eyes enlarged. She then inhaled sharply and…

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Rarity asked slyly.

Fluttershy's eyes flitted from pony to pony nervously.

"Umm…" She cleared her throat. "I…I don't really know if I actually have feelings for her, it might be wrong, but…"

"Who is it?" Dash said impatiently.

Fluttershy averted her gaze from the irritable blue pegasus. "It's….it's you."

"What?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, then quickly shut her mouth.  
"Alright…." Fluttershy closed her eyes and randomly pointed to a pony…which happened to be Applejack.

"Truth or dare?" asked the yellow pony.

"Dare," Applejack said confidently.

"I dare you to run outside and declare you're awesome really loudly in front of everypony." Fluttershy smiled; even the nicest pony could have an evil side. "You have to scream it."

Applejack gritted her teeth, shooting a fierce glare at the pegasus, before trotting outside and screeching, "I'M AWESOME!"

Many ponies, including Derpy, The Doctor, Octavia, and Berry Punch, gave her strange looks as they passed by.

"Sooo embarrassing," grumbled Applejack as she stomped back to her friends.

Now the earth pony was looking edgy. "Truth or dare, Twilight?"

"Dare," Twilight said, upon seeing how brave her friend was.

"I dare you to run outside, buy five apples, then smash them into a random pony's face," Applejack dared. "And it can't be us."

Twilight shot daggers at her. "Can I at least use your bits?"

"No," Applejack responded firmly.

Grinding her teeth, the purple unicorn stamped outside. Her friends watched as Twilight bought five shiny, red apples. She then seemed to gather up her courage and smacked them into Vinyl Scratch's white face, who coughed in surprise.

Twilight paled as the unicorn turned on her, eyes burning with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

_**TWILIGHT'S P.O.V**_

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! How evil of Applejack!

I gave her my fiercest glares, silently vowing to get payback for this. I slowly trudged outside and bought five apples.

I whirled around and saw my victim; Vinyl Scratch.

Hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way, I smashed the shiny apples into her face, knowing we wouldn't be such great friends after this.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I felt my face whiten when the unicorn turned on me, eyes burning with outrage.

"I'm..I'm sorry!" I stuttered. "I was dared to do it!"

"By who?" Vinyl roared.

"By….by Applejack."

I inwardly smirked as Vinyl Scratch went over to AJ and proceeded to brutally attack her.

When the commotion died down, Applejack was bleeding and covered in scars; however, she was still grinning, oddly enough.

"It was worth it," she chuckled.

_**THIRD-PONY-POV**_

"Truth or dare, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight, walking back to her friends and ignoring AJ's piercing stare.

"Tru-uth."

"Do you have a lucky number?" Twilight inquired with a bored voice.

"Y-Yes," Fluttershy said softly. "Nine. Truth or dare, Pinkie?"

"DARE!" yelled the pink puffball, who had apparently forgiven Rarity for the incident.

Fluttershy tried to give off a demonic smile, but ended up looking quite nervous instead.

"S-Sorry for doing this," she whispered hoarsely. "I-I dare you t-to go into the kitchen and eat the hottest chili pepper you can find."

Pinkie Pie flounced into the kitchen, returning with a bright red, shiny-coated chili pepper. She popped it into her mouth and munched on it carefully. Suddenly her eyes stretched till the whites of them showed. Flames exploded from her mouth.

When she finally cooled down, the place was smoking.

"Erm…." Pinkie Pie smiled meekly, sending a trail of smoke from her wrinkled nostrils. "Truth or dare, Rainbow Dash?"

"Dare," Dash stated boldly.

"I dare you to let Twilight draw a mustache on your face," Pinkie Pie giggled with a wink.

Rainbow Dash suppressed a moan as Twilight uncapped a pen (because apparently they have those) and drew a crooked, thick black mustache on the pegasus' face.

"Truth or dare, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash huffed, still ticked at her pink friend.  
"Dare," the white unicorn answered.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Sing We are the Champions with as much passion as you can."

Seemingly having no problem with this dare, Rarity began.

"I've paid my dues  
Time after time.  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime.  
And bad mistakes ‒  
I've made a few.  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,  
No pleasure cruise.  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.  
We are the champions.  
We are the champions.  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions."

"Ohhhh-kay," Rainbow Dash mumbled, holding her ears.

"Truth or dare, Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"Dare!"

"Jump on one leg for thirty seconds!" Rarity denounced.

Disregarding her smug face, Pinkie Pie hopped on one leg while Twilight kept count.

"1….2….3….4…..5…..6….."

Finally, after many numbers, Twi concluded, "30."

Pinkie Pie let out a relieved gasp as she fell on the floor.

"Truth…." She wheezed. "Ah, forget it. I'm calling it TOD. TOD, Twilie!"

"Dare."

"D-Do a 20-second hoofstand," Pinkie Pie breathed.

Twilight reluctantly complied. After 20 seconds of torture, the deed was done.

"TOD, Rainbow?"

"Truth, I guess," Dash replied.

"Have you ever gossiped about any of your friends here?" asked the unicorn.

"Well…Pinkie," Dash mumbled. "I…I kinda said she was a wild animal…Ugh. TOD, Applejack?"

"Truth," the earth pony said.

"Do you scream on roller coasters?" Dash quizzed.

"I-I guess," Applejack told her, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"TOD, Twilight," the farm pony said.

"Dare."

"Act like a dog for one minute. I'll keep track of time."

"Arf! Arf!" Twilight crouched down, sticking her tongue out and panting like a dog. She wagged her tail (which was hard to do) and pounced on Fluttershy, bowling the pegasus over and pinning her to the ground. The unicorn, currently acting like a canine, covered Fluttershy with slobbery kisses, knowing she would be the least likely to attack.

Fluttershy giggled. "Aw, that's cute."

"Alright, time's over," AJ announced.

"Thank Celestia." Twilight got off of her friend; however, Fluttershy looked slightly disappointed.

"TOD, Dashie?" Twilight asked.

"Truth."

"What is the wackiest thing you have done in front of your parents, by accident?"

"I got caught purposely wetting the bed," Dash admitted, blushing. "TOD, Fluttershy?"

"Dare."

"Imitate one other player." Dash smirked.

Fluttershy stifled a groan.

"Hi!" she said with a squeaky voice, doing a good impression of a certain bouncy fluffball. "My name is Pinkie Pie, and I looooooove parties!" She even added a little hop at the end. "Yaaaay! We should celebrate Twilight's third birthday party! Wait, does that mean she's three? OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH TWILIGHT IS THREE! HOW YOUNG IS THAT? Wait, aren't Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle three to-" Fluttershy broke off to cough. She gazed shyly at the pony that had dared her.

"Alright, you're done," Dash said.

"Finally…" Fluttershy returned to her normal voice, ducking her head and glancing timidly in Twilight's direction. "TOD, Twi?"

"Dare."

"Ask one player to give you a flick on the nose," Fluttershy murmured.

Twilight looked at AJ; the farm pony silently agreed and gave the unicorn a flick on the nose with her tail.

Sneezing, Twilight said, "TOD, Pinkie?"

"DARRRE!"

"Do your best robot dance with your best robot noises!"

Pinkie Pie stood in position and started dancing robotically.

"I. Am. Pinkie. Pie. I. Am. A. Robot. Beepity-boop-bop. Alright! TOD, Rarity?"

"Truth, darling."

"What nickname has AJ given you?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

"I call her marshmallow!" AJ piped up.

"Shut up!" Rarity's face was burning with embarrassment; her words were so unladylike. "TOD, Rainbow?"

"Truth."

"What is the meanest thing you have ever said to Twilight?"

"Lemme answer this one," the unicorn said. She cleared her throat and did an impressive impression of Rainbow Dash's scratchy, cracked voice. "OH TWILIGHT YOU ARE SO LAME! WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE?" Returning to her normal voice, she added, "I kicked her all the way into Sunday for that one."

Dash scratched the back of her head meekly, which was hard to do with a flat hoof.

"Alright, the game is done," Aj announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE MAIN SIX'S GAME; CHAPTER2**_

"Truth or dare, Rainbow?"

"Dare," the Pegasus stated boldly.

AJ smirked. "Dare, eh? Well, ah'll take pity on ya just for this round, 'kay? Ah dare ya to color one of yar hooves _completely _black. Ah repeat, _completely _black."

Rainbow Dash shot her a look of resentment before scribbling on her hoof with a dry-erase marker.

"No erasing," Applejack informed her. "Ya'll can only erase in….hmm, since ah'm feeling nice, in five rounds."

Rainbow Dash hesitated, then nodded.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Ahh, that's so funny!"

"Truth or dare, Pinkie?" RD challenged defiantly.

"Dare," the pink pony said gleefully.

Rainbow blinked, honestly surprised by her decision. Regaining her composure (despite one hoof being completely black) she said, "I dare you to imitate Fluttershy for this round."

Pinkie beamed. "Easy peasy, lemon-"

"Ah ah ah," RD interrupted with a devilish grin. "I didn't finish. Imitate Fluttershy for this round while standing on your head and while AJ dumps a bucket of water on you."

Temporarily stunned, Pinkie Pie's gaze darted from RD, to AJ, then to Fluttershy.

She sighed. "Fiiiiine." Then, unexpectedly, she broke into a fit of laughter and stood on her head.

"Ohh, I'm so scared of everything," she said in a bad impersonation of the circumspect pegasus. Her voice still held that childish, squeaky tone of hers. "I am scared of my shadow, of flying, meep."

Applejack dumped a bucket of water on her, flattening the pony's mane and making her look like her 'evil form', as her friends liked to say.

Pinkie Pie's teeth chattered. She then said, "Truth or dare, Fluttershy?"

"T-T-Truth."

Thank Celestia Pinkie Pie wasn't evil like Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Fluttershy decided that if she made it out alive, she would hug the white alicorn.

Pinkie Pie tipped her head to one side and said, "What is the meaning of life?"

"Taking care of friends and animals, and kindness to others," Fluttershy answered in relief, glad she didn't get a hard question.

Pinkie Pie nodded, satisfied.

Fluttershy turned to the silent Twilight. "Truth or dare, Twilight?"

"Truth," the unicorn responded.

Fluttershy didn't want to do anything mean to her friend, so she said, "Are you messy or organized?"

"Organized," Twilight replied with a toothy grin. "Me and Spike do a looooot of cleaning up. Truth or dare, Applejack?"

"Dare," the farm pony said, taking a risk.

Twilight smiled, but not in a friendly way.

Rainbow Dash felt a shiver go through her spine. She didn't pity AJ; Twilight was a bookworm, so she probably picked up on a lot of terrifying dares.

"Act like a chicken for three rounds," Twilight said.

Applejack gaped at her, eyes narrowed and clearly angry. Then she huffed.

"Fine," the farm pony said curtly. "Bwaaak bwaak bwak."

"This better not have anything to do with Scootaloo! If it does, I'll rip everyone's heads out!" Rainbow Dash threatened, feeling protective over her 'sister'.

Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "I swear, it's not."

Nodding, Dashie sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Bwaaak awwwk," AJ continued. "Truth or dare bwaaaaak, Rarity?"

"A real lady has to do truth," the unicorn told her.

"Alright." AJ nodded in acceptance. "Bwaak. What is the worst thing ya'll have ever cooked? What did it taste like?"

Rarity's face reddened in a matter of seconds, despite the question not being a very embarrassing one. "Umm….well, stew," she confessed, face reddening even further. "And….err…let's just say I fainted right after tasting it."

Everypony, even Fluttershy, broke into laughter.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" chuckled Applejack. "Welp, next round is my last round. Phew."

"Truth or dare, Fluttershy?" Rarity decided.

"D-Dare," Fluttershy whimpered. She did not want to pick dare, but Rainbow Dash already thought she was a scaredy-cat, and she wanted to prove the speedy pegasus wrong.

Everypony except RD looked flustered.

"Uhh…if you say so," Rarity said uncertainly. "Um… I dare you to go to the hospital and convince the doctor that you can't see or hear."

Fluttershy paled considerably. "B-But I can't do that! That would be so mean!"

"Darling, it's a dare. Please do it," Rarity pleaded, albeit feeling a bit bad for the timid yellow pegasus.

Tears welled up in Fluttershy's green-blue eyes. "Well…if I have to…"

She heaved a deep sigh and sauntered out of the room, her hooves making _clip-clop _noises on the floor.

"Couldn't you have given an easier dare?" Twilight asked irritably. "She's probably scarred for life now!"

Rarity pouted, blue eyes begging to drop it.

"I hope she doesn't get arrested or something," Rainbow Dash fretted. "Perhaps I should go after her."

"If ya want," Applejack answered. "Don't interfere with the dare, though."

"I don't see why she _has _to do the dare," Rainbow Dash sighed, defending her PFF. "She's too shy. If she gets into jail, Rarity, you have to bail her out."

Flashing Applejack and Rarity one more irked glance, she trotted out of the room.

Once her rainbow tail whisked out of sight, Applejack said, "Maybe we should wait for them. We can't continue without 'em."

"Of course," Twilight agreed. "But…just wondering, why'd you defend Rarity like that?"

"Ah wasn't defending her," Applejack replied. "Ah was just followin' the rules of Truth or Dare."

"Seriously, this doesn't seem like a very good game," Twilight commented. "I mean, Rarity made Fluttershy cry, and these dares are getting out of hoof."

"Ah suppose we can call it quits for now, then," Applejack decided. "Alright. Ah'm goin' back to the barn. Y'all can go do whatever." With that, she ambled out the door, her cowgirl hat tilting slightly when it brushed past Rarity.

"I'm going to check on Rainbow and Fluttershy," Twilight pronounced, cantering out the door. "I sure hope they're okay."

Rarity paused and looked around, wondering what she should do. She wanted so badly to go check up on Fluttershy with Twilight, but she was afraid Rainbow Dash would snap at her. So she just decided upon going back home.

She loped out the door and glanced at the sky. Nighttime. She then remembered she promised Sweetie Belle she's be back by ten.

"Oh Celestia, she's going to be so mad!" the white mare exclaimed, hurrying back home while hoping Sweetie Belle wouldn't be _too _ticked at her.


End file.
